


Rose Petals

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: ((honestly I just want more Logince in this world it's my favorite ship)), Logan is a jealous Boi, M/M, angsty, tiny bit of background Prinxiety, why do i write so much angsty Logince???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan is working spotlight on a show that his friend Patton is a part of. And the lead of the show...well...Roman certainly is interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan looked through the script for a final time, running over the cues in his head. It was the very first tech rehearsal, and he knew that he couldn’t mess this up. The lights in the auditorium dimmed, and he readied the spot light. The curtains were pulled open. Show time.

He focused the spot on the center of the stage, and was taken aback by what he saw. The lead of the show, Roman. He wore a tight-fitting jacket that was pulled in at his waist and flared out around his hips. His muscles were clearly outlined through the tight outfit. His hair was swept back with gel, and the tall black boots he wore outlined his calves perfectly. Eyeliner and mascara made his eyes seem to pop, and his cheekbones were defined perfectly. On his lips was a pale shade of lipstick, and Logan could imagine those perfect lips coming closer and closer to him-

Snapping back into reality, Logan felt his face flush. Luckily, no one else was around. And it seemed he hadn’t missed any cues. He tried to focus on the show, but the sight of Roman in that costume kept pulling his attention away.

He managed to make it through the first act without missing a cue. And then all of the actors and tech crew had a break while the directors discussed their notes. Logan climbed down from the tech booth, taking a quick sip from his water bottle. As he did, he heard his name echoing through the auditorium.

“Logan!” He looked up, and saw two figures rushing towards him. The first, who had called out his name, was his friend Patton. The second, following briskly behind him, was…Roman. As the second boy came closer, Logan noticed beads of sweat on his forehead, and how his eyes sparkled even more up close. “This is my friend Logan. He was running the spotlight!” Patton’s voice brought Logan out of his trance, and he gave Roman a friendly nod.

“You did an amazing job,” Roman told him, grinning. His smile made Logan at a loss for words.

“I…uh…” He cleared his throat. “Thank you. You did very well onstage.” Roman smiled, appreciating the compliment. The three boys talked throughout the break, Logan’s heart trying to leap out of his chest the entire time.

Finally the directors came back, and gave everyone their notes. They ran act one over and over for the rest of rehearsal. Afterwards, Logan was once again approached by Patton and Roman.

“Lo, you’re driving me home tonight, right?” Patton asked. Logan nodded. They only lived a few houses away from each other, it didn’t make sense for them to take two separate cars. “Great! Could you drive Roman too? He needs a ride.” Although the thought made Logan’s heart race, he remained nonchalant, and he shrugged and gave Patton a slight nod. “Great! Come on back with us to the dressing rooms while we get changed out of costume, then we can head out.” Logan quietly followed behind the two of them, and they walked past the large crowd of actors already leaving. Walking into the dressing room, Logan silently remarked that they were the only three there.

Roman and Patton started undressing. Being childhood friends, Logan had seen Patton undress more times than he’d care to admit. But Roman…Logan couldn’t keep himself from staring as he took off the red jacket, revealing a thin white t-shirt, and muscles that had been mere outlines before. As he pulled the shirt over his head, it mussed his hair, and some brown locks fell into his face. Seeing that Logan was staring at his chest, Roman winked and suggestively asked,

“Like what you see?” Logan could hear Patton giggling in the background, but was too focused on his reddening face to pay him any attention. Was that… _flirting?_ Did Roman just _hit on him?!_ He tried to answer those questions to himself, and was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Patton’s light tap on his shoulder.

“We’re done, you ready to go?” Logan nodded, and led the others to his car, trying to ignore Roman as they walked outside. Because if that kid looked good in a tight jacket, _damn_ did he somehow look even better in that oversized hoodie. And those ripped jeans…the outfit paired with the fact that Roman hadn’t bothered to take off his makeup made Logan more than a little nervous. Finally, they reached his car.

“I call shotgun!” Roman called as Logan unlocked the doors. As Logan sat in the driver’s seat, Roman slid into the seat beside him, and Patton dove into the back. Roman turned on the radio, and he and Patton enthusiastically sang along. The next song was a slow love song, and something about Roman’s soft voice and the intimate closeness of the car sent chills down Logan’s spine. Finally, they reached Roman’s house, and he hopped out, thanking Logan for the ride. Patton clambered into the front seat, and teased Logan about his obvious crush on Roman the entire ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was time for act two. Logan, however, had forgotten about a certain scene.

It was almost the end of the act, and Logan couldn’t help the smile dancing across his lips. The energy in the theater was palpable, and there hadn’t been any mistakes whatsoever. He focused the light on Roman, who looked as extraordinary as he had the night before. Then, Logan saw Patton racing toward him. That made sense, the two were playing love interests…then Logan watched as Roman took Patton into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss.

Logan _knew_ that the two didn’t feel that way about each other, he _knew_ that they were merely acting. But in that moment, it didn’t matter what Logan knew. It only mattered how he felt, as he felt his blood begin to boil, and his hands begin to shake. He was still holding the light, and it began to swivel around onstage. Logan saw the director turn around to look at him, eyebrow raised. He quickly corrected himself.

For the rest of rehearsal, he was silent. He watched that scene again and again, and each time made him want to claw his eyes out. Once again, he drove Roman home. The car ride was eerily silent, as both Patton and Roman could sense that something was wrong, but they had no idea what.

Logan went home, that scene engrained into his memory. He screamed into his pillow, and tears started to stain the pillowcase. He couldn’t really explain why he felt so awful.

And that made it all the more horrible.

The next night, Logan pushed his unreasonable anger aside, and greeted Roman and Patton with a smile. They both seemed relieved that he wasn’t upset any more. It was to be their first full run through of the show, and he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way again.

As Roman held Patton in his arms, Logan’s jaw clenched, but he kept his hands steady.

As they kissed, Logan’s face twitched, but he held firm.

Finally, they were done. A cheer erupted from the cast as the curtains closed.

“Awesome job everybody!” The director cried. Logan made his way down from the tech booth, and then suddenly he saw a figure rushing towards him. The glittering red jacket was immediately recognizable, and Logan’s heart beat double time. Arms wrapped around him, and Roman twirled around, holding Logan tight. Logan could see every bit of sweat clinging to Roman’s skin, and he saw tiredness in the boy’s eyes. But he didn’t care, not when Roman was holding him this close.

“You did outstandingly!” Roman said to Logan, grinning from ear to ear.

“You were…spectacular,” Logan replied, unable to stop a small smile from creeping onto his lips. Everything from that last scene was forgotten, and Logan noticed that he could smell Roman’s cologne. The scent filled his nose, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

During the car ride home, Logan was swept away with excitement, and he began to sing along with Patton and Roman, earning delighted claps from both.

“You should really be onstage, you’ve got an amazing voice,” Roman commented. A blush crept along Logan’s cheeks, and he started to stammer and shake his head. Roman’s fingertips brushed against Logan’s arm. “I mean it.” Roman seemed to consider the thought for a second. “…although, I don’t know what I’d do without my wonderful tech crew.” Logan’s heart fluttered as Roman waved goodbye, and walked into his house. Patton once again climbed into the front seat and giggled at Logan’s bright red blush.

The show was opening, and Logan couldn’t have felt more ecstatic. He texted Patton and Roman from up high in the tech booth. The lights dimmed, and he sent a quick “break a leg!” text to both of them before turning his phone off.  

It went off without a hitch, and Logan dashed down into the lobby of the theater, searching for Roman in order to tell him what a fabulous job he’d done. He saw the red jacket, and rushed forward, but he noticed something else that stopped him in his tracks and made his blood run cold.

Roman’s arms were wrapped tight around another boy. He wore a dark purple jacket and black jeans. The scene before him reminded Logan of watching Patton and Roman together onstage. But here, with this boy…Roman’s hands were a little bit lower. His body a little more relaxed. And the kiss lingered for a little longer. They talked for a little while, and Logan was frozen, staring at them for all of it. After a few minutes, the boy dressed in dark clothes handed Roman a beautiful red rose. Roman took it, pecked the boy on the lips, and then headed back towards the dressing rooms. He passed by Logan along the way.

“Great job tonight Logan!” He placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder and gave a warm smile. Logan just nodded, and stammered out a quiet

“Y-you too…” before Roman dashed to the dressing rooms. Patton came past Logan in the other direction, eyes shimmering with the joy of performing. He didn’t notice Logan’s deflated expression.

“I’ll be waiting outside, just come on out when you’re ready!” Patton happily made his way out of the building. Logan, meanwhile, was left in a daze. He waited for the crowd to thin out, and he watched as Roman left, arm in arm with that boy.

Slowly, he found his way to the now empty dressing room. Placed next to Roman’s makeup was a crimson colored rose, with a small note tied around the stem.

**_“You always do such a fantastic job up on stage. Keep being fantastic. –Virgil.”_ **

Logan, tears staring to swim through his eyes, took the rose in his hands. He began to pick the delicate petals from the flower, letting them flutter to the ground. Once there was a small pile of soft rose petals, he lifted his foot, and ground them into the floor, stomping angrily on the flower, and tossing the stem on top once he was done. He tore the note into pieces, and watched as those too floated delicately to the ground.

The next day, Roman would be shocked and dismayed to see the remains of his flower on the floor of the dressing room. Logan would feign surprise when Roman told him. But Patton watched the way Logan’s face twisted and contorted when Roman mentioned Virgil, and he knew exactly what Logan had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i torture him so?? i honestly need some ideas for Pure And Wholesome logince just to help these broken boys


End file.
